Jasmine (Total Drama)
Jasmine, labeled The Australian Outback Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and was placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. However, she has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. According to Jasmine herself, people are intimidated by her for both her bossiness and her height. She is not proud of it, often worrying how she comes across. Her ability to make friends has also been hindered by this. As displayed in Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, Jasmine will not place the prize money over her closest relationships even if she has been angered by them. Total Drama Pahkitew Island n So, Uh This Is My Team?, on the zeppelin, Jasmine meets Amy who is startled by her height and calls her a giant, prompting Jasmine to ask if they were going to have a problem. As their falling out of the plane Jasmine catches both Shawn and Leonard, since they didn't have a working parachute. Jasmine is later placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak, and during the challenge, she assumes the role of leadership and inadvertently gains the affection of Rodney. She commands her team to grab the most important items, which they all do. While building their shelter, Jasmine again assumes the leadership role, commanding her teammates to work harder and faster. WhenChris arrives to see the progress of the shelters, she is shown to be on the roof, and when the stampede of moose arrive, Jasmine falls into Rodney's arms. Rodney smiles at her, which prompts her to become confused. After the Waneyihtam Maskwak lose the challenge, Chris officially declares her team as the winner, giving them the first reward, and Jasmine and her team cheer as they run off. In the I Love You, Grease Pig!, Jasmine wakes up in a tree and jumps off onto the roof of her team's shelter. This awakens Amy, prompting her to ask what is going on. Jasmine explains that she is going off to look for food, and Amy pushes Samey outside, commanding her to go find food with her, shocking her. Later, as the duo forge for food, Jasmine tells Samey that she should stand up for herself to Amy, claiming that she is an underdog. Samey agrees half-heartedly, and Jasmine walks off only to find a Chinese Mulberry Bush. She overhears Samey claiming to find an apple, and after looking over, she screams and throws a stick, impaling the apple into the tree. At this point, Shawnappears and informs them that the "apple" was really a Manchineel Fruit. Jasmine informs Samey that it would have caused her throat to blister, and Samey walks away to heal her hand, which began to blister. Jasmine and Shawnexchange a few words, and in the confessional, Jasmine says that she finds Shawn cute and hilarious for believing in zombies. Just before the challenge, Jasmine organizes her team's positions in the relay race, herself taking the last leg. Jasmine manages to calm her team's pig down and they effortlessly climb the greased up wall, winning her team the challenge. After the challenge, Samey commends Jasmine for her trick with the pig, which Jasmine thanks her for. Rodney later begins to "break up" with her, which confuses her more then anything else .n Twinning Isn't Everything, she is seen forging for food with Samey once again. She tells Samey that she should stand up to her twin sister, and after a sentimental conversation, Samey states that everyone likes Amy better and asks Jasmine if the two are friends. Jasmine states that it bothers her when Amy picks on her, so she assumes that they are. Shawn arrives and Jasmine asks if he's seen any zombies lately. Shawn states that he hasn't and as he walks off, Samey returns, asking why they were talking about zombies, and Jasmine states that it is a recurring joke between them. Later, when Samey stands up to Amy, Jasmine suggests that it isn't the best time for it, and after Samey walks off, Jasmine goes to check on her. During the challenge, she manages to get Ella and Sugar after swinging past them on a vine, and later, she finds Amy and Samey and congratulates Samey for her great shot at hitting Dave. Amy protests and tells Jasmine that it wasn't Samey, but she who hit Dave, and Jasmine discredits this as she is able to tell the two apart. She tells the girls that she knows where Shawn's hiding spot is, and the three of them form a group to find Shawn. As they crawl on the cliff just above Shawn's hiding spot, Jasmine encourages Samey to throw it down. Amy grabs at the balloon and fights the both of them over it, causing it to pop, and their team loses the challenge, making Jasmine scream in defeat. Later, at the elimination ceremony, Jasmine is shown to have a marshmallow and after Amy is eliminated in Samey's place, Jasmine states in the confessional that is was a good thing for Samey to do. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Jasmine once again goes out to forge for food. When Samey, disguised as Amy, asks to tag along, Jasmine rebuffs her, for the sake of the act, claiming Samey was always the one to go with her. When she encounters Shawn in the forest, she asks if he wants to pick berries with herself and "Amy", only for Shawn to run away, much to Jasmine's confusion. During the challenge, when everyone begins to interrogate "Amy" about why she hates herself, Jasmine butts in, reassuring her that Samey's short-comings weren't her fault. When Sky is given the challenge to drink mineral water and is about to belch, Jasmine ducks and is surprised that the belch wasn't as powerful as she thought. She is later shown to be given the challenge of feeding an Iguana with her mouth. When Rodney is picked for the final part of the challenge, Jasmine claims that they should back him up as a team, but is disappointed in him when they lose. In A Blast from the Past, Jasmine is seen sleeping in a tree, once again. Just before the challenge, Jasmine tells Samey to act less like herself and more like Amy, which she does. When Shawn is revealed to be missing, Jasmine is shown to be worried about him, although she initially denies it. In the confessional, she believes that Shawn did not get lost in the woods, believing that something else happened to him. When Samey asks Jasmine who should go next, she is shown to be distracted by Shawn's absence. Later, Jasmine tells Samey to think of Sugar as Amy when it's her turn. When it's Jasmine's turn in the challenge, she is still shown to be worried about him. This causes her to lose her turn in the challenge. When Shawn arrives later, Jasmine is shown to be in relief. When it's Jasmine against Shawn, Jasmine purposely misses to save Shawn, while Shawn hits her in the face and causes her to fall off the dock. Jasmine is angry with Shawn, claiming in the confessional that she might have made a big mistake doing what she did. When Amy arrives on the island, Jasmine is shocked, claiming that her reappearance was bad. This is shown to be true, as Samey loses the challenge because of her sister. After the challenge, Jasmine expresses her feelings to Shawn, telling him that she could be eliminated because of what she did for him. In the confessional, Jasmine claims that she's through thinking with her heart. At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine is completely sure that she is the next to be eliminated, and is surprised when she isn't. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Jasmine states that something was different, as the trees used to be closer together and the mountain behind them wasn't there the other day. Everyone believes she is crazy, prompting her to defend her statement. At that point Shawn enters telling Jasmine that he wants to share his feelings with her. Jasmine tells Shawn that she would prefer if he would stay away from her. In the confessional, Jasmine states that she is done with Shawn's "mixed messages". During the challenge, Jasmine urges her team to hurry up. When Max tells Jasmine that he is finished taking orders from her, she gives up and states she'll finish the challenge herself, hanging Max up on a tree by his underwear. As Jasmine chases to monkey, she runs into a group of monkeys in the tree where their monkey has hidden. Later, when Max is hit with "mud", Jasmine corrects him by telling him what the substance really is. After Scarlett explains her plan of playing Monkey See, Monkey Do; Jasmine goes along with it, tricking the right monkey into giving them the golden coin. When their team gets trapped in Max's net, Jasmine initally believes that it is Sky who sprung the trap. When Max confirms that it was him, Jasmine states that she knows who she is going to vote off if they lose. Jasmine races to the vending machine with her coin, but Sugar beats her to it, shocking her. At the elimination ceremony, she is given a marshmallow and when Ella begins her musical number, is seen smiling. In This Is The Pits!, Jasmine is shown to be once again sleeping in a tree. She wakes up and jumps onto the treehouse's roof, awakening Max. He critizes Jasmine for awakening him. Jasmine snaps at him, asking if his dream involved being blasted out the canon for costing the challenge in the last episode. Max then informs her of his dream, which prompts Jasmine to inform Max that he is covered in bugs. Later, when Chris explains the faux challenge, Jasmine freaks out at the idea of being stuffed inside a giant orb, on account of her claustrophobia. Jasmine attempts to encourage herself to get inside, which causes her to freak out even more. Chris attempts to 'comfort' her, which allows Chef to grab her and throw her inside. Once at the bottom of the cave, Jasmine once again has a panic attack and bangs on the walls of the cave. This, along with Sugar's screaming, causes a cave in. During the mass hysteria, Jasmine and Topher become trapped inside a tunnel. Inside the tunnel, Jasmine once again has a panic attack. Jasmine notices that Scarlett and Max are missing, and, when Topher is shocked, reassured him that they're probably fine. When it's revealed that Topher was talking about his phone not having signal, Jasmine tells him to get it together, pointing out the fact that if they lose, Scarlett and Max will most likely team up and vote one of them out. Later, when Topher is narrating everything, Jasmine gets annoyed with him, and asks him to stop. After Chris explains the challenge involving the 'bottomless' pit, Jasmine has another panic attack and hugs Topher, telling him that there has to be another way. When Topher passes out, he and Jasmine fall into the pit. This prompts Jasmine to asks how he knew the pit wasn't that deep. When Topher discovers that the exit is in a smaller, confined tunnel, Jasmine tells his to stop until she gathers enough courage to go through. When the duo have an encounter with a hoard of gophers, Jasmine forces him to keep moving. She then uses him a battery ram to escape from the ground. In Three Zones and A Baby, Jasmine enters the treehouse, informing their new teammate, Sky, that Scarlett is harmless, albiet a bit weird. When Jasmine offers Sky fruit, she sighs, which prompts Jasmine to ask if fruit makes her sad. When Sky begins to recount her time with Dave, Jasmine interrupts, claiming that she can't have feelings for members of the opposing team. When Dave passes out due to Sugar's belching, Jasmine tells Sky to keep her distance, informing her that he will turn on her the first chance he gets. During the challenge, Jasmine creates a plan and informs her team about it. When Sky begins to disagree with it, Jasmine once again brings up that the other team is an enemy. When Sky continues to be hesitant, Jasmine reminds her that she's there for the million dollar cash prize. Jasmine then uses a rock to awaken the obstacles in the first zone, just before she notices that the tree she standing behind went missing. When Topher accidentally wakes up a lion, Scarlett jumps onto Jasmine's back, which scares the lion off. Jasmine tells Scarlett that her quick thinking was very impressive. When the reach the second zone, Jasmine asks how Shawn made it before them. Shawn begins to flatter Jasmine, which she quickly rebuffs. When Topher beings to focus solely on the phone, Jasmine tells Topher to step it up. When Tophers gets intrapped by pasta and hunted by scuba-bear, Jasmine tells Scarlett to jump on her back again to scare the bear. Their plan fails. When Jasmine, Scarlett, and Sky are sent back to the beginning of the zone, they encounter Dave. Jasmine warns Sky to stay away from him. When Dave gives her some helpful advice, Jasmine once again asks where Sky's allegiance belongs. Sky complys to Jasmine's request and sabotages Dave. When Team Kinosewak reaches the third zone, Jasmine asks why she hasn't seen that part of the island before. Chris reasssures that it has always been there. When Tophers loses the challenge for them, Jasmine threatens him just before they get caught in an avalanche. At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine is shocked to find out that Topher is going to begin 'hosting the show'. In Hurl and Go Seek, when Chris awakens all of the contestants to announce that they have been merged, Jasmine asks why that couldn't wait until the morning. During the first challenge, drinking a jug of Juggie Chunks, Jasmine exclaims that the meal is repulsive. Shawn encourages Jasmine, which causes her to snap at him. Later, when Jasmine is running through the woods, Shawn greets her. She is initally scared, but when he spots who it is, she turns angry. When Shawn offers her a place to hide, Jasmine refuses, stating that if he gets out, he will surely come and find her. She then runs off. Later, when everyone is cap tured except for Jasmine and Shawn, they chase after Jasmine, who is the first person they find. By this point, everyone is sick because of the Juggie Chunks. Shawn saves Jasmine from the "zombies", and the two climb a tall tree to escape the others. Shawn sacrafices himself so Jasmine can win the challenge. At the elimination cermeony, Jasmine thanks Shawn and states that she was wrong about him. She then kisses his cheek. In Scarlett Fever, the island begins to change due to the events of the previous episode. When the ground begins to shake, Jasmine is convinced that the cause is an earthquake. Jasmine then threatens Chris to tell them what's going on. Chris plays this off as an average occurance. He then reveals that the island is artifical. A self-destruct sequence is activated, which Chris involves in the challenge. Jasmine asks if this is merely for the sake of the challenge, hoping that the island isn't actually going to explode if they don't stop the countdown in time. Jasmine and Shawn team up. They make it to the first entrance, which is inside the lake. Shawn tells her that they have to swim, which Jasmine agrees to with a smile. In the confessional, Jasmine states that she and shawn have everthing in common, besides the zombie obsession. The two dive into the water and find the entrance. When a shark comes their way, Jasmine punches it in the nose, which only angers it more. The two then enter the command center. The two are seen racing in the halls beneath the island, looking for the main computer. Chris informs the team that they should avoid the motion sensors, or be attacked by the security the island has to offer. Shawn states that it'll be a sinch, since he has the same system at home. In the confessional, Jamine states that Shawn is a work in progress. The two evade the lasers for the most part, only to begin kissing, which sets off the motion sensor. The security comes out, which is revealed to be robot animals. They are then chased down the hall. Shawn and Jasmine run into Sugar and Sky, who are then convinced by Scarlett, who is revealed to be evil, to go to a different location to turn off the main computer. They find multiple robots of Chris in the room Scarlett lead them to. Shawn then attacks all of the robots, which impresses Jasmine. Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and Sugar, along with Max, come up with a plan to trick Scarlett into opening the door to the command room. They stop the self-destruct sequence, which saves them all. In Sky Fall, Jasmine and Shawn are shown to be on a romantic picnic. Jasmine is very impressed, and then begins to talk game with Shawn. She states that she wants to make it to the end with Shawn, and then split the money, regardless who wins. In the confessional, Jasmine says that Shawn is so nice since he wants to split the million, unaware that Shawn refuses to. When Shawn asks Jasmine what she is going to do with her money, she states that she has always wanted to start a business which was half flower shop and half cage fightning school. At the first obstacle, Jasmine comes up with a brilliant plan to counteract Chris' obstacle, only for this plan to be torn to shreds with the introduction of the crocodiles. Jasmine states in the confessional that she isn't afraid of crocodiles, claiming that they're more like a domestic house cat, similar to her pet, Whiskers. A cutaway then shows Jasmine trying to give her cat a bath, until he brutally attacks her. When Shawn is frozen with fear, Jasmine tries to get him to snap out of it. She finally accomplishes this by kissing him on the cheek. Jasmine and Shawn manage to cross the hoodoos just before the crocodiles arrive. Jasmine is hit in the head by a swining log, which causes her to pass out. Shawn then carries her. Jasmine and Shawn are later seen climbing up the mountain. Jasmine states that the way they work together, there can be no way they can win. She then happily states that she would love to split the million with Shawn. When Shawn hesitantly responds, Jasmine asks if he's okay with the idea. Just before he answers her, Jasmine falls down the mountain and lands on Sky and Sugar. When Sugar knocks Sky off the mountain, Jasmine is shocked and worried for Sky's safety. When Sugar gives up, she accidentally knocks a tree on Jasmine, hindering her chances at making it to the top. Sugar makes it to the top before she does. Jasmine is thus eliminated. When Shawn feels guilty for leaving Jasmine behind, Jasmine tells him that it was her idea, and she still hopes he wins the million. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine is selected as Shawn's helper. When Jasmine arrives, Shawn runs to her and the two of them greet each other. When Jasmine notcies Dave and Sky's drama, Jasmine states that it'll be easy to beat them. During the first part of the challenge, Jasmine finds a pair of skis and encourages Shawn to jump onto her back. Jasmine looks behind her and states that there is no way Sky and Dave can catch up to them. She is then blinded by snow and loses control. Shawn then tells her where to go to avoid the giant piles of snow. In the confessional, Jasmine is shown to be freezing. Once they finish the first task, she and Shawn walk off to the second. When explaining the task, Jasmine tells Shawn that she will be on the bottom of the pool of mud. Shawn asks if she's okay with doing all the hard work, to which Jasmine responds that it's no problem. She also points out that now that Shawn's in the finale, they can still split the money. Shawn over tries to convince Jasmine that he can't split the money with her, because of the rules of the game. Chris then informs Shawn that he made no such rule, so splitting the money would be okay. This makes Jasmine ecstatic. In the confessional, Jasmine states that her dream to start a business is still alive thanks to Shawn and that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Once under the mud, Jasmine remembers her extreme claustrophobia and tries to escape the mud. They are then thrown out of the mud by a bear with a jet-pack. Chris then shows Jasmine and Dave clips from the show. Jasmine sees a montage of clips in which Shawn slanders her idea for the money and refuses to share the money with her. This angers Jasmine to the point that she tells Shawn that she will never believe him again. She then begins to cry hysterically. When Chris offers Jasmine and Dave a chance to hinder Sky and Shawn's game, she takes it. When Jasmine learns she would get the million if she stops Sky and Shawn from reaching the end, she is seemingly relieved. Throughout the last minutes of the challenge, Jasmine hinders Shawn's game, but refuses to hurt him seriously. When a tree falls on Shawn, Jasmine is shown to be worried over his safety. During the avalanche, Jasmine once again worries for Shawn. In Shawn's ending, when he sticks his hand out of the pile of snow, Jasmine helps him up. Shawn states that he is more then willing to split the money, and the two of them kiss. They are later seen on the helicopter smiling at each other. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens